


Never Would Have Guessed

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.  Kurt and Blaine's daughter tries to guess what she's getting for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Guess
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154189002525/never-would-have-guessed

“What is it?” Elizabeth said as she knelt down beside the Christmas tree and picked up the box labeled with her name. She had just walked in from school when she saw the presents underneath the tree and rushed over to them. 

“Not telling you, Lizzy,” Kurt said, hanging up both his and his daughter’s coats before heading to their music room/home studio to find Blaine. 

Elizabeth picked up the box and shook it. She didn’t hear a noise, but she noticed that the box was kind of heavy. “Is it a gaming system?” she called after her father as she stood to follow him. 

“Nope,” Kurt answered. “You’re not going to guess it.”

“You don’t know that!” Elizabeth argued. “Is it a computer?”

“Nope. Not a computer,” Blaine answered before looking at Kurt. “I take it she saw the presents under the tree?”

“Made a beeline right to them,” Kurt revealed.

“What about that stuffed teddy bear?” the child asked. 

“We aren’t going to tell you what it is, Lizzy,” Blaine said. “So you might as well just give up.”

“But I want to know what it is!” she whined. 

“You’ll know on Christmas,” Kurt countered.

On Christmas morning when Elizabeth opened the box to find several squeaky dog toys and a leash, she was confused. At least until she heard a high pitched bark coming from behind the tree. There behind the tree was a small crate with a puppy inside that Blaine had gotten from a friend. Elizabeth never would have guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154189002525/never-would-have-guessed
> 
> This is what happens when you write while your dog is jumping on you.


End file.
